1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an apparatus for the collection of histologic material by floatation and, specifically, relates to the use of a rotatably mounted container to collect tissue specimens on slides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collection of histologic material in the prior art is accomplished by recovery of the tissue specimens through dipping of a slide in a container of water where the floating sections of tissue were placed and manually picking up the sections by lifting the slide. Because of the size of the tissue sections, which are often comparable to the point of a pencil, the movement of the water caused by the slide coming up under the section for recovery causes the section to move away from the slide. The technician must employ both speed and agility to recover even a few specimens. The traumatic effect on the tissue section and the stress placed on the technician often cause folds and tears in the tissue. These folds trap stain within the tissue as well as chemicals which could adversely affect the final tissue stain. This also results in many sections falling off the slides during the staining procedure. The folded sections that remain on the slide result in research projects being significantly affected or, in the case of a surgical pathologic specimen, the quantity sufficiently affected to place the diagnosis by the pathologist in jeopardy.